The objectives of this contract are to conduct Phase 2 and early clinical trials of NCI-sponsored agents, to evaluate biologic effects of these agents on their molecular targets, to evaluate other relevant biologic effects and to determine clinically relevant outcomes/correlates. Major emphasis shall be on Phase 2 studies, pilot protocols that explore promising combination therapies, and high priority studies that are pivotal for drug development and require rapid initiation, completion, and data reporting. The NCI-IND agents to be studied shall include the following: a) Agents developed by the pharmaceutical industry and provided to the NCI for collaborative development;and agents developed by academic investigators and/or the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP), DCTD, NCI;b) Agents which have completed some or all Phase I testing, and: c) Combinations of agents for which the individual toxicities are known.